Infection
by LightNeverFades
Summary: What if the reason why Clu had called Sam was not just to open the portal between two worlds but to repurpose a User? (Clu 2/Sam Flynn)


**N/A: I wrote this ages ago and came across it today, covered with cobwebs so I thought I'd post it on my FF! I tried to beta edit this as much as possible, but unfortunately I'm a rather bad editor so there may be some mistakes. Anyways, ****I hope you like it! **

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was, his very own father in the flesh, standing in front of him as if time had never passed and only he had been the one tormented by its current. There was a enigmatic smile on his father's face, the kind of smile that would have sent chills running down anyone's spine.

"Dad?" Sam managed to say, his eyes still round and his lips parted. He wriggled himself free from the black guards that had previously held a slightly tighter grip on his shoulders.

The figure he has dreamed of seeing during his younger years took a few steps closer to Sam.

For a minute the man simply watched Sam with a look of intrigue in his eyes. "I'm not your father, Sam..." He paused as Sam felt his stomach turn. Something clicked together as he felt realization seep through him. The creature with his father's face gave him a smirk that revealed everything. "But I'm very, _very_ happy to see you."

_"Clu..."_ Sam whispered. The program gave one nod, amusement in its eyes. The guards were coming to seize him again, but he attempted to break free. He grabbed his light disc from his back and readied them at the guards. A slow, deeply hidden anger started burning its way to the surface. He turned back to look at Clu, who stood on the higher platform as if he were a king.

"What have you done to my dad? Where is he!l is he!"

"He fled, Sam Flynn. Left his own creation to disintegrate. Left _you_ and the world you came from. I am creating the perfect system to maintain this world that he had left unfinished."

Sam felt a stab of hurt at Clu's words. "You've done something to him, haven't you? That's why he never came back."

Clu's frowned slightly at this. "He was the one who decided to turn his back on everything. He was..." The program stopped for a moment, as if to think of a suitable word. "... _mislead._"

Glaring at the guards who stared back at him with their cold, glowing masks and orange light disks, Sam growled. "Why am I here?"

The program gave out a almost human sigh. "I called you here."

Sam's eyes widened just slightly. "You sent me down here?"

"Yes."

Curiosity was getting the better of him now. In spite of the anger and long-residing hurt that threatened to smother him in its grip, Sam asked, "But why?"

Clu did not answer. He simply smiled, a dark twisted smile, that distorted the loving memory of his father inside Sam's mind. "To bring your father back from hiding. That is what you want. And that is what I long for as well."

Sam looked up at Clu and knew he needed to get out of there. He didn't know how - he certainly didn't have a good plan right now to defeat all the guards that blocked his way. But he'll figure something out, he always did.

"Well, it's been really nice talking with you. But I'm finding my Dad, _my way."_

"I have other... _plans_ for you, Sam Flynn. You won't be going anywhere any time soon."

_Get out of here. Move, Sam!_ His mind screamed and Sam obeyed. He flung his light disc at the nearest guard, who shielded itself from the attack. Sparks flew from the impact but it did nothing to hurt his enemy. The light disc quickly returned to him.

Clu stared down at the Son of Flynn and Sam caught the words that left the program's lips before the sound of discs crashing into his own disc drowned out any other sound.

_"Get him."_

_I'm not going down without a fight!_ Sam thought furiously as he slammed his light disc at a black guard. Sam watched as it derezzed in front of his eyes like particles of sand, breaking apart into a thousand million pieces. It was mesmerizing. He watched with a horrified fascination for a few seconds before seeing the impending light of an opposing disc heading his way again.

About four more black guards came after him from all sides. One guard flung its disc, letting it curve towards Sam and coming very close to cutting his neck. It sliced just an inch of his skin, causing blood to trickle. Sam hissed painfully but he ignored it as three more discs flew at him.

Another black guard behind his back grabbed his arm and twisted it. Sam only managed to defend himself from the discs that scratched his cheek and the other slicing a deep gash on his right leg. He pushed the guard hard with a frustrated yell, hitting his temporary captor with a punch in the face. It let go for a second and in that instant, Sam struck his final blow at it.

However just when he thought he was free, a hand grabbed a hold of Sam's neck in an iron grip. With a hard slam, Sam was helplessly dragged upwards by Clu. He clawed helplessly at the hand that was cutting off his breath. His legs thrashed in midair as his wound bled. He gasped painfully, the air in his lungs leaving him against his will.

Clu chuckled darkly, amusement glimmering in his eyes. They taunted Sam, daring him to strike him to save his own life.

When repurposing any code, one needed to consider how it will be done. If the programmer failed to understand the true purpose behind the string of letters that drove it forward, it only becomes a momentary "fix" to override something that was never meant to be re-written. Fortunately for Clu, he knew exactly what purpose Sam would add to his plans. He knew his weakest point and he was determined to exploit it to his advantage.

"You should be _happy, _Sam. I am going to reunite you with your father. With, of course, a few minor changes on your coding, of course. You'll learn to understand what I'm trying to create here soon."

Clu loosened his grip on Sam's throat, causing the young man to slip agonizingly to the floor, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air again. On his knees and breathless, Sam could only stare with wild eyes as Clu lowered to his height so that he was facing the him directly. _"I'm going to make you special, Sam."_

Those were the last words Sam heard before he felt a prick on his neck. He fought to stay awake, but his vision blurred and even Clu's face seemed to pixelate beyond recognition in his eyes.

xxx

An unfamiliar smell reached Sam's nostrils, enough to wake him up from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened and he regretted it instantly when he found he was bound, unable to move. He looked around his surroundings, for a second forgetting he was not in Flynn's arcade any longer.

Sam struggled to free himself from the yellow ropes tangled on both his wrists and his ankles, so that he was floating within his confines like a sheep left for the oncoming slaughter. But his efforts for escape were in vain.

"I see you've awoken, Sam."

A familiar voice spoke from behind him and Sam flinched at the use of his word. It almost felt as if every syllable coming out of the program seemed to defile his memory of his father. He hated it... Hated Clu more than ever.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, glaring at Clu. The program only seemed amused.

"Don't fret, young Flynn. I am going to cure you."

"There's nothing to cure, you sick bastard!"

Clu clicked his tongue in a manner that would've sounded as if he were chastising his student. "You are wrong. While you may live with the disease of freedom in the User world, in here... you can be freed from it. Under my protection, you can becoming something more."

The program moved closer to Sam now, almost too close. Sam tried to kick out or use whatever limited means to hinder whatever Clu had planned but unfortunately nothing seemed to prevent Clu from getting what he wanted. He heard a click behind his back and felt something being removed. He watched helplessly as the program took away his disc for the second time.

"I am going to give you purpose, Sam Flynn. And you will be perfected, one way or another. I will make you something to behold upon all programs and Users." Clu spoke now, as if his words had put him under a trance. He motioned for Sam's data to appear before him now, each memory exposed in the open. Horror unlike anything he had ever felt started to shake within him, causing panic to bubble up. _He's trying to override my coding... to repurpose me like his walking drones... _Sam thought.

"You will be my first among many creations of your kind to live by my word." Clu whispered and looked into Sam's eyes now.

"Don't do it- please! I'll do anything you say, whatever you want-" Sam tried to reason with this monster, desperate now. If he couldn't free himself, this was the only other option he could take. To use his words as a weapon. "Don't you think Dad would want me in one piece, without any virus-"

"Virus?" Clu cut in, as if the word had given him something to think about.

"Yes, virus. Dad's not gonna be happy at all, he's not gonna come out of hiding if he knows I'm dead-"

Clu laughed then, much to Sam's confusion. "Oh, Sam. You know nothing of stalling. I have planned everything for a very long time now. I'm not going to _kill you. _No, whatever necessary memories of your Memory will be saved in a locked hard drive for my use alone. Should my plans fail to lure out your father, I will administer these 'memories' into you."

A cold, unshakeable chill crawled through Sam's skin at the realization that whatever that was about to come next was nothing short of pleasant.

"Let us begin, then, shall we?" Clu spoke now, failing to hide his anticipation now. His eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure to see Sam squirm, despair apparent on his face.

"You won't get away with this. Dad'll find a way to shut you down, Clu." Sam vowed now, eyes brimmed with tears. He felt a stab of a headache as he watched Clu's hand plunge into his coding and grip the glowing source within his palm.

"Perhaps he will. But for now, I triumph. He loses. It is as simple as that."

A scream followed thereafter as Clu pulled at the source within Sam's mind now. The coding, like intricate veins connected to each vital section within it's source, was forcibly ripped. Words spilled out at the open wound, causing Sam's vocal chords to diminish rapidly until his consciousness left him altogether. His head rolled back slowly and fell to the ground, his body relaxing as it dangled in midair.

Clu was quick about what he had to do next. He made a copy first using another code that he had created using the repurposed mind of another sentinel program. Once he was satisfied that he had an overall template to work on, Clu took out the hard drive - a delicate sphere contraption. He opened it and let the glowing source inside. Once the machine acknowledged that it was full, it slid its doors inward once more, muffling the light so that Sam's coding burned ever so brightly behind it.

Setting aside Sam's Source code inside another box to be locked later, Clu looked down at the mimicry of the original source with a lick of his lips. He was excited, that was for sure. To be able to recode a User was something he had only ever dreamed of doing. To see such wishes come true only seemed to prove the fact that what he did was the right thing to be done.

Clu looked up at Sam now and would've have felt pity for the unfortunate young Flynn caught up in his father's war had he been born with a heart to care.

It took five hours of unrelenting determination and concentration for Clu to fully complete his work. He had watched as he sealed Sam's disc shut once more and reconnected it back onto him. Saw as the swift transformation took control of Sam, revitalizing his deadened mind and rebooting him back. The body suit that he had worn minutes ago disintegrated, for a second baring his human nakedness, before being concealed once more in colors of black and deep orange. His head had risen, exposing his eyes which glowed a vibrant orange within his circular orbs.

Clu snapped his fingers and the bounds were released. Sam fell to the ground but like a cat, he landed effortlessly to his feet with his back straightened. His face left little trace of whatever emotion he had held before.

"Respond."

Sam's response was almost immediate. "_Master._"

"Whom do you obey?" Clu spoke now with a growing smile.

"You."

"Say it louder."

_**"You and you alone."**_

Clu stepped closer towards Sam now, putting a hand on his chest. He looked into his eyes and almost had the desire to do more than touch. He knew of human desires, of it's spontaneity. This _chemistry_ that's rumored to happen. Programs have this as well, to a certain point. With enough coding with them to connect, they will share it using intimate means. But he was not about to spoil the moment with his whims. He had integrated enough of his coding as it is within young Sam Flynn's mind.

So instead he opted to caress Sam's cheek with a single stroke. _"Good."_

Sam seemed to like being able to please his new master because he smiled. What had once been a gentle smile had now twisted into that of a man with little to no mercy. Clu had made sure to cleanse him of such errors within his coding.

"Now... _Virus._ Yes, that's what I will call you. Mine." Clu spoke with a clear tone of possessiveness. _"My very own Virus."_

Sam Flynn - or rather Virus - slowly widened his lips. "Give me a command, Master."

"Infect, weaken and destroy, my sweet Virus. Show our true Father what his sons are capable of. What we will be willing to do in his name."

_**"Yes, Master."**_


End file.
